You Are Never Alone
by intoeternity
Summary: Aidan wished he could do so much more for Sally, but most times he was all she needed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure where this came from, just something short and sweet. Enjoy :)

* * *

Aidan lost count of how many times he came home to find the walls of the house shaking, the lights flickering. It had become such a regular occurrence that it no longer startled him, or as startled as a vampire could be.

Most of the time he didn't have to look far to find her. She was usually curled up on a window ledge, watching the world move on without her. Danny took away her life and she had every right to be angry about it. He was furious. But he hated seeing her like that, hated that he couldn't do anything for her. He would give anything just to be able to wrap her in his arms and tell her it would all be okay.

When he walked in the house after his shift that night the first thing he noticed was the flickering of the lights. But accompanying that he heard something he was not expecting. The sound of strangled sobs were coming from somewhere farther inside. As he shut the front door and glanced around the corner he saw her sitting hunched over on one of the stairs leading to the second floor. She didn't notice his presence at first and he didn't say anything. For a brief second he just stood there and watched her cry. _She's even beautiful when she cries_ he mused, but quickly wiped the thought from his mind and moved towards her. He settled on the stair next to her and let her talk, let her spill out everything that built up inside for who knows how long.

Even though he couldn't provide any physical comfort for her, he would stay there right next to her all night if he had to. And there was no other place in the world he would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I originally intended for the first part to be a oneshot but your reviews made me smile and I wanted to see if I could come up with anything else. Not much Sally in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Thank you for your kind words :)_

* * *

They talked into the morning hours, never leaving their spot on the stairs. The more Sally went on, the harder Aidan had to fight to control himself. It was bad enough that Danny killed her, but that he didn't feel any sort of regret about the incident made Aidan's blood boil. Sally begged him not to do anything impulsive, insisting she would find a way to make Danny pay. But if Sally got to have her fun, he thought he deserved a little too.

* * *

Aidan knocked forcefully on the apartment door. _What was taking so long?_ he thought to himself angrily. If he didn't answer the door soon he was going to knock it down himself. The seconds ticked by and finally he heard muffled sounds coming from the other side. _About time_, he thought.

Danny slowly opened the door and a surprised look spread across his face, like Aidan was the last person he expected to see that morning.

"Aidan, what are you doing here? If there was something else wrong with the house you could have just called," he said, sounding slightly agitated that Aidan showed up at his apartment in the first place.

"No, nothing wrong. Just something I needed to talk to you about," he forced out through gritted teeth. _Yeah, like the fact that you killed Sally and you couldn't seem to care less._

"Now's not really the best time. I have somewhere to be this morning," Danny said as he started to shut the door.

"This will only take a minute," Aidan assured, a small grin on his face.

Danny hesitated but then agreed. "Fine, come in, but make it quick."

And he did.

Just like that Aidan flew through the doorway, simultaneously slamming the door shut behind him with a loud _thunk _and grabbing onto a shocked Danny by the front of his shirt. Before Danny even knew what was happening Aidan had him pinned against the opposite wall, his back smashing the framed pictures that hung there. Danny started to swing his right arm towards Aidan, but Aidan was quicker. He grabbed Danny's balled up fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Danny let out a loud gasp, but Aidan only laughed smugly to himself. No human was any competition for a vampire.

"How _dare_ you, you son of a bitch," Aidan growled.

"What are …what are you talking about?" Danny managed to spit out.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." The look in Aidan's eyes said it all, eyes that were burning with hatred for the man that ended Sally's life. But in case that wasn't enough he continued on, "Let this be a warning – if you do _anything_ to hurt her again, I'll kill you myself, and I'll make sure it hurts. Is that clear?"

Aidan stared fiercely at him for a moment longer and then released his grip on Danny. Without saying another word Aidan turned around and left the way he came.


End file.
